Enough is Enough
by Fitani
Summary: Belle is done with her "friends" and makes up with Rumpel. I have changed some things hehe... Rumbelle. Complete.


**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoy this. Once Upon A Dream does not belong to me. I just borrowed the characters. I am not making any profits with this.

 **** **Enough Is Enough  
**

Belle stood outside the dinner. She knew that this needed to be done. She knew that it would forever change everything. Taking in a deep breath, she pushed the doors open and walked in.

"Afternoon Belle!" Snow called from the corner booth closest the door.

Belle squared her shoulders and ignored the woman and walked right past the booth.

"Belle?" Emma questioned as she tried to turn to watch Belle walk past but Hook sitting beside her made it impossible.

Belle stopped at the counter for a moment, her line of sight still staying on the darkest corner of the diner. "Granny may I please have two cheeseburgers, one with extra pickles. I would also like a large chocolate milkshake."

"Belle what-" David got out of his seat to question the young woman but stopped when he saw the lone man in the corner.

Belle stopped next to the table where Mr. Gold sat cradling a black coffee. "Hi.." she whispered. "Could I please sit with you?"

"Belle?" His voice was low and defeated. "What are-"

"Please Rumpel..."

"Yes." His eyes never strayed from hers.

"Thank you." She surprised him even more when she sat next to him and not across. "I miss you Rumpel. I... I've done a lot of thinking... on my own. I don't want to be without you. What you've done is unforgivable but I keep... I keep wanting to be next to you. I don't want to keep our child from you. I don't-"

"Shh my-"

"I saw you kissing her." Her voice trembled. "I was angry. I saw you through the window."

"That meant nothing Belle!"

"Shh let me finish..." Belle took hold of one if his hands and pressed it against her chest. "I couldn't stay angry. I did the same to you Rumpel. With Will. Everything you have done to me I have done to you. I wish we could go back. Back to our home when it was just you and I. Home to the Dark Castle."

"Belle! I thought we talked about this. Why are you sitting with HIM?" Emma spoke out as the group descended on the two. "After what he's done to you!"

Belled let out a growl and stood quickly, letting go of her husband's hand in the process. "I have had enough of you all trying to turn me against my husband!"

"Belle-"

"NO! You all need to listen to me for a change. When I was living in the Dark Castle I fell in love with Rumpel. I loved his dark. I loved his light. I loved him. There was no one to sway my mind or make me question what my heart wanted. He did me wrong by sending me away and believing Regina that I was killed but it was my fault in hoping I could break his curse. When I remembered Rumpel... none of you saw the love he had in his eyes when he looked at me. None of you could feel what we felt. All you ever done was try and wedge yourself between us. Everything is about you and who the hell cares about what happens to Belle or Rumpel. When he sacrificed himself did any of you check in to see if I was okay? I cried myself to sleep every night. None of you checked to make sure I was still eating. It felt like my heart was gone."

"Belle please-"

Belle ignored the plea from Snow. "When his son died who mourned with him? WHO! NONE OF YOU! When Hook died you came to Rumpel and demanded he take you to the underworld to save him did you not Emma?"

"Yes..."

"Maybe the problem is that none of you can figure out how to do things on your own. If you want his darkness to go away maybe you should STOP MAKING DEALS WITH HIM! He is a good man fighting his darkness. Emma, Hook, you both should know how that feels. When I was in the comma my father wouldn't even try to wake me. Rumpel tried. Do you know why I never awoke from his kiss? Morpheus, a young man claiming to our son from the future woke me with a kiss. He is not our son. He is a very strong magic user who wanted my husband broken. I'm not pregnant with a boy. I'm carrying a little girl. I didn't know at the time and attacked Rumpel with hateful words. I'm no better than he is... I'm tired of you all trying to turn me against the only man I have ever loved. I would like if you could all just back off and allow us time to heal and be the family we want to be! Now please just leave us be and let us enjoy our lunch. I need to talk with my husband!" She promptly sat down and turned into Rumpel, hiding her face as tears streamed from her eyes.

"Alright umm... well we will see you later Belle..." Emma said in a voice. "Call if you need anything..." She turned and joined her group gathering their things to leave.

"Here is you lunches. It's on the house." Granny placed the burgers and shake down in haste and went to the window to change the sign to closed.

"Belle." Mr. Gold held his wife against him. "We're having a little girl?"

She let out a sniffle and looked up. "Yes. A little girl. I found out yesterday. I'm so sorry for everything."

"I'm sorry too my sweet one." He pressed his face to the side of hers and he let out a sob. "So very sorry. I've missed you so much. I love you Belle."

"Rumpel..." she whispered. "Let's eat... We can go home after?"

"Yes. Home... our home." He placed a soft kiss against her forehead.

A few more moments passed before either were willing to move apart. "I love you Belle."

"I love you too. Your darkness and your light." Belle reached over to pull a napkin out of the dispenser then went to wipe the tears from her husband. "Maybe you... that is... you could grow your hair out again?"

"Anything for you Belle. I preferred it longer. I just thought you would like it." He snapped his fingers and his hair grew back to the way it used to be. "Better?"

"Yes. I did like it short but I'm used to you with a longer length. You look like Liam Neeson with it short." Belle let out a giggle, her hand moving to run through his hair. "He is pretty hot though..."

"Belle..." Rumpelstiltskin growled out.

"Mmm not as hot as I find you. Now let's eat then get out of here."

"I couldn't agree more." A feral grin appearing.


End file.
